1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of selector valves. More particularly, the invention pertains to an exhaust gas recirculation and exhaust gas bypass selector valve for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Current technology utilizes two separate control valves: one valve to control exhaust gas from the cooler to the intake manifold and a second bypass valve to control exhaust gas from the exhaust manifold to the intake manifold bypassing the exhaust gas cooler. Current technology adds complexity to the electronic control module and requires multiple output channels to control the two independent valves.